doodle_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Doodle Madness: Shattered Memories
|image= |developer=SlackerArtist Inc. |publisher=SlackerArtist Inc. (Itch.io, Gamejolt) TBA (Steam, GOG, Humble Bundle, Discord Store) |director=SlackerArtist |designer=SlackerArtist |programer=TBA |artist=SlackerArtist |writter=SlackerArtist |composer=TBA |rating=TBA |engine=GameMaker Studio 2 |platform=Microsoft Windows |release=Coming Soon |genre=Action-Adventure, Platformer |mode=Single-Player, multiplayer |media=Digital }} is an upcoming 2D Comedy-based Combat platformer created by SlackerArtist, it is the first ever entry in the Doodle Madness game franchise, the game is heavily inspired by early 2000's cartoons and Rayman Legends with the weapon and gadget mechanics from Ratchet and Clank, the game's release date isn't announced due to the game being in it's early concept stage. Gameplay Coming soon! Plot In a world that is inhabited by humans, humanoids and objects, Caleb and his friends (and his rivals too) live in their own little world where there is no rules like any other, but when someone unleashed an unspeakable evil that has shattered everyone's memories and has lost them forever (but it doesn't seem to affect for the main characters), it looks like it is up to Caleb and his friends to stop this evil and restore everyone's memories once and for all. Development Coming soon! Characters Playable Characters Unlocked Characters from the start *'Caleb O'Sullivan': The Main Playable Protagonist for the series; A young boy with a cool attitude, but he does have a problem called an identity crisis, for that problem, he must find out why if he is a marry sue or not and he has to solve this mystery once and for all. *'Woody': The second playable protagonist for the series; A fellow wood like character with a crazy attitude. *'Breadhead': TBA *'Hank Hankerstine': TBA *'Clare': TBA *'Jenny': TBA Unlockable Characters *'Core': TBA *'Data': TBA *'Calculate': TBA *'T.J': TBA *'Julie Punk': TBA *'Betty': TBA *'TBA': TBA *'TBA': TBA *'TBA': TBA Enemies Coming soon! Bosses *'The Yandere Assassin': An assassin yandere who is madly in love with the main characters, but has a taste of murdering them. *'TBA': TBA *'Dr. Professor Lightbulb': A lightbulb who is a professor that studies on the source of energy for 20 years. *'The Jokester': A four armed crazy mischief clown with a taste of explosives while playing an accordion. *'The Groovatron 5000': A Jukebox robot who is the owner of the Square Dance; Drive Through bar in Groove City, but he does have a hidden second form. *'Icicle Pete': TBA *'TBA': TBA *'Calculus Factulus': TBA *'Mr. Fireworks': TBA *'Gyro Grinder': TBA *'The Ghost Train': A giantic train that is controlled by an unknown ghost. *'Newspaper Joe': TBA *'Whirl Wind': TBA *'The Electro Twins': TBA *'TBA': TBA NPC's Coming soon! Worlds *'World 1': Marvelous Grasslands: A land where everything is peaceful. *'World 2': Jungle Valley: A very deep and dangerous jungle (Don't get eat by giant fly traps)! *'World 3': Palmtree Powerhouse: A large giant Light Bulb building where everything is full of science. *'World 4': Carnival Chaos: TBA *'World 5': Groove City: TBA *'World 6': Icey Icecaps: Don't forget to wear something warm... very warm *'World 7': Chemical Bridge: TBA *'World 8': Collision Deck: TBA *'World 9': Dynamite Cascade: A Giant Cave filled with a bunch of Dynamite... OK, MAYBE IT'S THE BEST WAY TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!! *'World 10': Gyro Geometry: TBA *'World 11': Creep City: TBA *'World 12': Newspaper Machinery: TBA *'World 13': Sky Stadium: TBA *'World 14': Wicked Factory: TBA *'World 15': White Memories: A forgotten place where every memories are lost and broken forever. Levels *Marvelous Grasslands **'World 1-1': A Brand New Day! **'World 1-2': TBA **'World 1-3': TBA **'World 1-4': TBA **'World 1-5': TBA **'World 1-Boss': The Yandere Assassin *Jungle Valley **'World 2-1': TBA **'World 2-2': TBA **'World 2-3': TBA **'World 2-4': TBA **'World 2-5': TBA **'World 2-Boss': TBA *Palmtree Powerhouse **'World 3-1': TBA **'World 3-2': TBA **'World 3-3': TBA **'World 3-4': TBA **'World 3-5': TBA **'World 3-Boss': Dr. Professor Lightbulb *Carnival Chaos **'World 4-1': Acrobatic Acrobats **'World 4-2': TBA **'World 4-3': TBA **'World 4-4': TBA **'World 4-5': TBA **'World 4-Boss': The Jokester *Groove City **'World 5-1': TBA **'World 5-2': TBA **'World 5-3': TBA **'World 5-4': TBA **'World 5-5': TBA **'World 5-Boss': The Groovatron 5000 *Icey Icecaps **'World 6-1': Cold... So Very Cold **'World 6-2': A Hot Sauna **'World 6-3': Ice Crystals **'World 6-4': TBA **'World 6-5': The Deep Caverns **'World 6-Boss': Icicle Pete *Chemical Bridge **'World 7-1': TBA **'World 7-2': TBA **'World 7-3': TBA **'World 7-4': TBA **'World 7-5': TBA **'World 7-Boss': TBA *Collision Deck **'World 8-1': TBA **'World 8-2': TBA **'World 8-3': TBA **'World 8-4': TBA **'World 8-5': TBA **'World 8-Boss': Calculus Factulus *Dynamite Cascade **'World 9-1': TBA **'World 9-2': TBA **'World 9-3': TBA **'World 9-4': TBA **'World 9-5': TBA **'World 9-Boss': Mr. Fireworks *Gyro Geometry **'World 10-1': TBA **'World 10-2': TBA **'World 10-3': TBA **'World 10-4': TBA **'World 10-5': TBA **'World 10-Boss': Gyro Grinder *Creep City **'World 11-1': Welcome to Creep City **'World 11-2': Freak Town **'World 11-3': A Haunted House **'World 11-4': I Gotta Scream **'World 11-5': Investigating The Old Abandoned Train Station **'World 11-Boss': The Ghost Train *Newspaper Machinery **'World 12-1': Extra Extra **'World 12-2': First Print **'World 12-3': TBA **'World 12-4': TBA **'World 12-5': TBA **'World 12-Boss': Newspaper Joe *Sky Stadium **'World 13-1': Going Up! **'World 13-2': TBA **'World 13-3': TBA **'World 13-4': TBA **'World 13-5': TBA **'World 13-Boss': Whirl Wind *Wicked Factory **'World 14-1': TBA **'World 14-2': TBA **'World 14-3': TBA **'World 14-4': TBA **'World 14-5': TBA **'World 14-Boss': The Electro Twins *White Memories **'World 15-1': Pure Dija-Vu **'World 15-2': Finding Those Lost Memories **'World 15-3': TBA **'World 15-4': TBA **'World 15-5': It's Time to End This Mess **'World 15-Boss': TBA Bonus Levels Coming soon! Rhythm Levels Coming soon! Escape Levels Coming soon! Power-Ups *Extra Spicy Hot Sauce (Invincibility): Get ready to have the burn in your mouth! More coming soon! Weapons *Rocket Hammer: TBA *The Pencil Sword: TBA *The Bazooka: TBA *Chicken TNT: TBA *Fire Extinguisher: TBA *Fire-Bat: TBA *Spiky Fists: TBA *Banjo Sawblade: TBA *The Guitara Shocker: TBA *Mallet Hamlet: TBA *The Combino-Ray: TBA *Duo Blaster: TBA *The Gravoray: TBA *Fireworks Blaster: TBA *Coconut Cannon: TBA *Dual Wield Chainsaw: TBA *Record Slingshot: TBA *Water-zooka: TBA *Flaming Axe: TBA *TBA: TBA Gadgets *Rocket Boots: TBA *Gravity Boots: TBA More coming soon! Combat Attacks Raise The Ranks Judging on how you would start attacking enemies multiple times, You would gain rankings if you time the attacks just right to get the right combo's. *P = Platinum Crazy!!! *SSS = Supreme Slapping Style!!! *SS = Super Spicy!! *S = Spectacular! *A = Amazing!/Awesome! *B = Badass! *C = Crazy! *D = Deadly! Costume Transformations Coming soon! Abilities Coming soon! Expansion Update is planning to be getting an Expansion update titled Doodle Madness PLUS, in this it will add a female route that change's Caleb's gender into a female (Similarly to how it does in Persona 3 Portable with the character FEMC), A battle arena mode that holds online multiplayer tournaments, daily challenges and local multiplayer battles, Full on Voice Acting and a brand new story that will not feature the main cast, but with a brand new cast of characters that will tie into the game's sequel! Trivia * was originally going to be an RPG game that was going to be titled "Doodle Quest" with a completely different game engine, which was going to be running with RPG Maker. *The summery on the game's plot is about friendship, humor, dread, disgust, honor, positivity, being very optimistic and solving a mystery. *The death animations in the game for the characters when they die are going to be coming in front of the screen, similarly to how it worked on both Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *The Combat Meter in would be based on the Stylish Rank System from the Devil May Cry series. **The name of the combat meter is going to be called Raise The Ranks. Category:Upcoming Category:Video Games Category:Doodle Madness (franchise) Category:Doodle Madness Category:Doodle Madness: Shattered Memories